


How Can I Help You?

by NuggetSpace



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), might add more characters later, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuggetSpace/pseuds/NuggetSpace
Summary: You work at a book store, you sell books and gifts and you love your job. One day a skeleton walks in and you're more than happy to help.But for some reason after that day, he keeps coming back...
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader, swapfell!sans/reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 158





	1. A Skeleton Walks In

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic that isn't a one-shot so please, leave some tips and criticism in the comments, please!  
> I got this idea from a dream. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thank you so much inutoaluv for proofreading this!
> 
> I'll try to update often. Sorry chapter 1 was so short. The other chapters should be longer.
> 
> I put a mature warning cause there is gonna be smut in this soon.

You loved your job. This was surprising since you worked in retail, but you just loved helping others. You loved helping someone find that perfect book or gift. It always brought a smile to your face.  
Today was busy as always, though you didn't mind since it made the time go by faster. But it made it kinda hard to greet everyone that came into the store as there were so many coming in at once, but one person caught your eye as he walked in.  
He wasn't human, that was the first thing you noticed. You've seen monsters before, but you've never seen a skeleton monster before. He was short, even though he wore purple heeled boots. As you looked him over, he had on a black uniform with the royal Dreemur emblem on his chest and he wore a lightly oversized purple bandana around his neck. As you looked lower, you noticed he wore matching purple gloves covering his hands. All in all, he was quite a handsome skeleton, even though he was the first monster skeleton you ever saw.  
You shook your head, you needed to stop staring. You walked over to him and smiled. "Hello, sir.” He looks over at you. You were met with purple eyes; they were pretty. You pushed your thoughts aside. "Is there anything I can help you find?" He stared at you for a moment before answering, "I Am Looking For A Present For My Brother. His Birthday Is Coming Up." "Well, maybe I could help. Could you tell me what he likes to read?" You asked with a smile.

He eyed you, unsure if he should answer your question. But, he finally answered. "He Likes Astrometry." He says with a hum. "Well! We have loads of books on that subject. Follow me.” You began walking. You could hear his heels clicking, letting you know he decided to follow you.  
You hum as you run your fingers along with the books. "Ah! Here they are.” You pull a couple of books from off the shelf. "These are our top-rated books on astrometry.” You held out one of the books to him. He took the book from your hand, his fingertips brushing against yours. You felt your cheeks heat up slightly, luckily he didn't notice. You cleared your throat. "Are these ones ok?" He hums. "These Will Do".  
You smiled. "Wonderful! I can check you out.” You walked him to the register and began checking out his books. "Would you like these gift wrapped?" You asked, smiling at him. He stared at you, his cheeks turning a light purple. He soon looked away tsking. "Do What You Wish.” You shrugged and carefully wrapped each book. "That'll be $42.87.” He hands you the money, your hands touching again.  
You handed him his change back "Have a good day, sir. I hope your brother likes the books." You smiled. He takes the bag and mumbles something. "I'm sorry, sir, what was that?" "Sans. My Name Is Sans." He says, louder. "Well, have a good day, Sans." You smiled. His cheeks turned purple again and he walked out the doors quickly, leaving your sight of vision.   
What a strange skeleton.

Today was a little slower than usual. It was a Sunday, after all, so you shouldn't be surprised. You eyed the clock, seeing that your shift was almost over. You began to get ready to leave, but stopped, hearing the bell on the store's door ring. You look up "Hi, welcome!” Sans came into your view and you grin. "Hey! Welcome back!" You could have sworn his cheeks turned purple again. "What brings you in today?" You ask "Cook Books. Where are they?" He asks. "Right over here." You move to a shelf. "We've got plenty. What kind of cookbook are you looking for?" You ask, glancing at him. He avoids eye contact, his cheeks still purple. "Dinner Recipes." He answers. You pull a few out. "Well, here are some that are good." You say. "Why not take a look?" You set the books on a table. He walks over, looking at them. "Did your brother like the books?" You ask. He looks up at you, surprised that you remembered. "He Likes Them." He says, looking back at the books. "Good, I'm glad." You smiled.   
You look at the time. "I'm sorry, but my shift is over and my manager is really hard on us when it comes to leaving on time." You explain. "So if you need any help, my co-worker can help you.” "Oh." He sounded almost sad that you were leaving. "I hope you find one you like." You smiled. He doesn't say anything. You decided to leave him alone. You head to the back room, getting your bag and coat out of your locker.  
When you walked out, you saw Sans being checked out. You waved goodbye to him as you walked out the door. He raised his hand a little, giving a small wave back. He looked up at your co-worker. "What Is Her Name?" He asks. "Oh, that's Y/N. She's here almost every day.'' Sans hums.  
He may have to come here more often.


	2. Back For More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans comes back to the bookstore hoping to see you again.

Sans was just supposed to go to the grocery store. That was it. Just get what he and Papyrus needed and go home.

But, no. Here he was, standing in front of that damn bookstore again. He wasn't even sure why he was here. He didn't need any books. He didn't read a lot like Papyrus. Then again, he could use another cookbook. So maybe going in wouldn't hurt. He wasn't on a time limit for his shopping anyway.

The bell on the door rings as he walks in. The store smelled like paper and coffee. It was a better smell than barbeque sauce and smoke. There was only one person in the store, a cashier upfront. They smiled at him. It wasn't the same warm smile you gave him when he last came in.

"Welcome. What brings you in today?" He wasn't sure how to answer that, honestly. Was he in here to get a book, or was he in here to see you? "Is Someone Named Y/N Here?" He asks. Why is he even asking? You were just some human that helped him find a book for his brother. "Not yet, but she'll be here in 20 minutes for her shift."

For some reason, Sans was happy to hear that he would see you again. He wasn't sure why. It just made his soul beat faster. Well, he had some time to kill until you came in. He could find a new cookbook, maybe one with more elegant cuisine, something that had dishes that would go well with a bottle of red wine.

When he finds a book that he finds to his liking, the bell on the door rings making him peek out from behind the shelf. There you were, greeting your co-worker.

Sans felt his soul thump as he stared at you. You wore a lilac, oversized sweater and leggings. His first thought was how good you looked in purple. Sans shook his head at the thought.

He hid back behind the shelf as you walked past him to the backroom. Why was he hiding? He was The Maleficent Sans! He could talk to any human without any problems! 

...Well, almost any human.

The thought of talking to you made his soul do flips and his hands sweaty. Maybe Papyrus could help. He's more friendly with humans than Sans was. Sans took out his phone and pulled up his messages.

You: PAPYRUS, I NEED TO KNOW HOW TO TALK TO A HUMAN FEMALE!

Papyrus: you just talk to them?? ain't much more than that.

Sans growls in frustration. Of course, Papyrus would be no help. He couldn't even put his damn socks away. Why would he help him with this?

Papyrus: wait  
Papyrus: its that girl from the book store isn't it?  
You: MAYBE.  
Papyrus: ok, just talk to her bro. find out what she likes. don't go rushing into asking her for a date. ask for her number first.  
You: I WOULD NEVER RUSH INTO SUCH A THING  
Papyrus: yeah, sure. good luck bro.

Sans pocketed his phone and waited for you to come back out. When you did, he noticed you had a pair of glasses on top of your head. Those just made you cuter. 

As you approached him, he moved into your line of sight. As soon as you saw him, you smiled. "Hey!" Sans swallowed. "Hello, Y/N." He felt so nervous. Why was he nervous?! "Back for more cookbooks?" You ask, interested. He nods. "Yes. The Book I Last Got Had More Baked Goods In It. I Prefer More Savory Foods." "Yeah, I know how you feel. I only have sweets on rare occasions."

Sans stood there trying to find the words to ask you for your number. "Was there anything you needed help with?" You ask. He stares at you. "Sans?" You ask. "CAN I HAVE YOUR NUMBER?!" You look at him surprised. Oh, god, he went into caps. Oh, stars dust him now "I-I!" You laughed. Why were you laughing? Did you think he was a fool? Of course. Why would you ever give him your number? "Sure." You smiled. "What?" He asks, making sure he heard you right. "Sure! You seem like a great guy. I think we could be friends."

He felt his eyes turn into stars. It's been a long time since he's done that. "Here, give me your phone and I'll put it in." You held your hand out. He fished out his phone and placed it in your hand. You typed your name and number into his contacts. You hand him back his phone and he places it back into his pocket.

"I'll text you once I get off of work." You smiled. He couldn't wait. "Are you ready to check out then?" You ask. "Oh! Um...Yes," he says. He walks with you up to the register. You check him out. "Doing anything fun today?" You ask, making conversation. He sighs "If You Call Grocery Shopping For The Second Time This Week ‘Fun’, Then Yes." You raise a brow at him. "My Brother Eats Everything In Sight Within Minutes." He explains. You laugh. "I mean, he must have to eat a lot. He doesn't have any meat on his bones." Oh, god, can you get any better?

A look of realization was on your face. "I'm sorry. That was probably in poor taste." "No, I Liked It." He smiles. You bag up his book. "Well, I hope you enjoy this book better." He takes the bag. "I Will. Have A Good Day, Y/N." You wave as he walks out the door.

Sans takes out his phone.

You: I DID IT. I GOT HER NUMBER.  
Papyrus: congrats bro knew you could do it.  
You: SHE MADE A SKELETON JOKE.  
Papyrus: oh god  
Papyrus: she's perfect for you.  
You: WE'RE JUST FRIENDS.  
Papyrus: uh-huh sure bro.  
You: KEEP THAT UP AND I WON'T GET YOU ANY BARBEQUE SAUCE  
Papyrus: don't be cruel bro.  
You: YOU KNOW I CAN BE CRUELER THAN THAT.  
Papyrus: true.

Sans stares at his phone thinking.

You: THANKS, BROTHER. FOR THE ADVICE.  
Papyrus: no prob bro.

Sans pocketed his phone and headed to the store. Maybe he could have you come over for dinner one day. Friends come over for dinners, right? 

That’s all you were, a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter!  
> I still wanted this sans to like puns hope you guys don't mind.
> 
> And thanks again to Inutoaluv on tumblr for proofreading!


	3. I'll Walk You Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans keeps walking you home after every shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not proofread! I've had this chapter done for a while but I was waiting for it to be proofread. But I think you guys waited long enough.

As soon as your shift ended, you texted Sans. He was such an interesting character, and you just had to learn more about this small, loud skeleton.

You: Hello Sans! Its Y/N. Just finished work, about to walk home. Just wanted to see how you were doing :)

You got an immediate response.

Sans: I AM DOING WELL HUMAN. BUT, SHOULD YOU BE WALKING HOME ALONE SO LATE?

You laughed. He texts in caps too? How cute.

You: I'll be ok, I've walked home by myself before.  
Sans: NO. THIS WON'T DO. A LADY LIKE YOU SHOULD NOT BE WALKING ALONE.

You snorted, you aren't incapable of taking care of yourself. Before you could send a response he texted you again.

Sans: TELL ME WHAT STREET YOUR CLOSEST TOO.

You sighed and texted him the street you were by. Looks like no matter what you said he was just gonna fight you. Besides, maybe some company for once would be nice.

"Hello."

You jumped and turned around to the voice. Sans was standing there, hands behind his back.

"Sans? When did you get here?" 

"About A Second Ago." He answers

"Oh, do you live by?" You ask.

He shakes his head and begins walking with you, "No I live about a mile from here."

You look at him confused "Then how did you get here so fast?"

His grin becomes wider "I Can Teleport."

Oh, that's right. Certain monsters have magic capabilities. You guess skeletons have teleporting capabilities? "Can your brother do that do?" You asked.

"No, But He Can Slip Into Places," he answers. You looked at him confused making him chuckle.

"I'll Explain Another Time." You shrugged.

You both made it to your apartment. Sans was eyeing it. You couldn't tell what he was thinking, his face was blank.

"This Is Where You Live?" he asks. You nodded.

"Yeah, I like my job and all but really can't afford much." You say shrugging. Your job didn't pay much, but it was something at least.

"I See," he mumbles.

"Well, thanks for walking me home" You smiled.

"Of Course, Text Me Whenever You Plan On Walking Home Again." 

You smiled "See you, Sans."

He waves and in a blink, he was gone. You look around wide-eyed.

What a strange skeleton.  
_________________________________________________________________________

Ever since that night, Sans has been walking you home after your shifts. You have tried to reason with him. What if you texted him when you got home? Nope. That didn't work. What if you called him while you walked? Nope, that wasn't enough.

It was sweet that he wanted to make sure you were safe but, you both barely knew each other. Though slowly you were learning more about him.

For one thing, he loves his brother. He always talked about him. Though it was mostly complaining, you could see how much he loved him. Though he would never admit it.

And he loved to cook, mostly he cooks burritos but he seems to love it.

The more you learned about him the more you began to like him. As a friend of course!

"Papyrus Would Like To Meet You," Sans says suddenly breaking you from your thoughts.

You looked over at him surprised "Why? I ain't nothing special." 

He rolls his eyes. "He Wants To Know Who I'm Hanging Out With All The Time."

You cooed "aww your baby brother cares about you!" Sans huffs looking away, you can see his cheek light up with his magic. You chuckled and bump your shoulder with his "Sure, I would love to meet your bro."

Sans looks at you relieved "Great. When Are You Free?" He asks.

You think for a moment "I'm off tomorrow." 

"Very Well. I Shall Pick You Up At 5," he says as he walks you to your door.

You smiled "Can't wait. Thanks for walking me home again Sans."  
He waves his hand.

"It's No Problem. Have A Goodnight."

And he was gone in a blink.


End file.
